


Party Quirks

by lukemichael_archive



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunk Luke, Established Relationship, Grinding, House Party, M/M, Masturbation, basically mikey says "brb" to luke but luke is a horny impatient fuck and humps michael's pillow, pillow humping, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemichael_archive/pseuds/lukemichael_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is drunk and horny at Michael's house party, humping a pillow until he comes sounds like a good way to pass time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and posted it on tumblr but I decided to edit it bc it was pure shit, so here's the remastered version that probs still eats ass anyway enjoy lol kms
> 
> also i kinda lost myself again while talking about luke's butt i'm sry it happens every time i can't help it

“If you’re drunk you need to go in my room.” Michael murmurs in Luke’s ear as he passes by him in the tight hallway. He hands him a cup of water, Luke frowns and takes it reluctantly.

It’s not like his meant to get wasted, he was originally going to ride this night out sober for a change, considering Michael is goddamn Party Royalty at their university, and if he misses out on getting smashed tonight he certainly has a chance to do it next weekend, and the weekend after that.

Luke is a lightweight, though, that’s the issue. If he recalls correctly, he’s only had two warm cups of _something_ and he’s already seeing double vision, it’s pathetic actually, he knows that. Just five minutes ago he was tripping up the stairs and whimpering Michael’s name trying to find him. His palms pressed on the step two above from the one his feet were on, crawling up them with his butt in the air, knocking against several people and earning a few swears directed at him.

He nearly started crying before he made it up and was then faced with the challenge of fighting through a sea of even _more_ people with his scrawny elbows, only to get pinned against the wall by a dark-haired boy with strong hands and irritation in his eyes. Mikey, a full cup of water, and his gum scented breath fanning over Luke’s face.

Michael tutted once he noticed how red Luke’s eyes are, it was either from how fucked up he is or the fact that he’s about to break down into sobs. Most of the time Luke’s an emotional drunk. Michael knows to roll his eyes at any tears that may fall down his cheeks and quickly wipe them away, taking his crying to heart is pointless anyway because he once drunk-sobbed over how bad he wanted a corn dog costume.

“Don’t wanna go to your room. Wanna go home Michael, with’you.” He responds, slurring his words and hooking his fingers in his boyfriend’s belt loops, he tugs him closer until they’re flush together.

Michael shakes his head and looks down at the few splashes of water that spilled from the cup while Luke leans his head in the crook of Michael’s neck, kissing the warm skin in front of his mouth.

His breath hitches and gets caught in the midst of a tiny groan when he feels teeth sink in. He exposes his neck involuntarily to give Luke better access. That’s something he never means to do, but Luke kinda has him under his thumb, he always has, and it’s easy to fall a victim under someone like the blond, who has the power to lure Michael in like a siren of the sea, even in his embarrassingly drunk state. Plus, Luke’s mouth is lush and no less than magical, sloppily trailing down his throat and resting on his clavicle so he can suck a big nasty bruise there, too.

Michael steadies the tilting cup that he notices from his peripheral vision. Luke’s been getting crafty with his tongue lately, Michael thinks he’s corrupting him, but he never mentions that in time like this, when Luke is licking up his neck with the fullness of it like he doesn’t have a fuck in the world to give about their surroundings or how raunchy he’s acting.

“You were about to cry seconds ago and now you’re making out with my adam’s apple. Fucking hell Luke.” He rasps takes the cup from Luke’s hand since he clearly can’t hold liquids like a normal person and half of it has spilled.

Michael closes his eyes when he feels hands running down his torso and stopping curiously above his waistband. The blond is a mess, he’ll bawl his eyes out and simultaneously want to give a hand job in the middle of a packed hallway and Michael has a roller coaster of a night when he gets this way, at least it makes for good storytelling the next morning and he can watch Luke’s mortified expression before he runs off to hurl in the toilet, swearing he’ll never drink again only to break the promise five days later.

Michael is somewhat convinced that Luke’s hands being all over him could just be a form of bribery, because Luke _really_ wants to go home early with him and maybe Michael will give in and they’ll ditch.

Unfortunately he can’t, leaving his house unattended even for a moment is on a big list of things party throwers should not do.

People can always tell when he’s missing, and if Luke is missing too it only reinforces Michael’s absence, and _someone_ _somewhere_ inside his home will break. Fucking. Everything. For fun.

Someone might start a fire or _die_ on top of the island of the kitchen (that happened at a party last year at Kacey Maverick's house and since then Mikey has been more cautious about people’s vital signs). There’s no way he can skip out on his own party to fuck Luke, no matter how bad he wants to, no matter how irresistible his swollen kissable lips are or his cock pressing into Michael’s thigh is.

Luke pulls off Michael’s throat with a pop, his face lust-ridden as he unfastens Michael’s belt, keeping his eyes level with Michael’s clear green ones that filled with sobriety unlike his the younger boy's. He reaches in the small space between their bodies and turns his hand so that he can palm him gently over his jeans, squeezing his semi hard dick. Luke is content when Michael’s hips push forward into his palm and he whimpers. Again, not on purpose.

“Getting hard for me.” Luke smiles and curls his hand around Michael’s thickness, attempting to jerk off whatever he can at a slow pace. “All for me.” He whispers.

Michael turns his head to the side tightens his lips, contemplating if he should let Luke pull his dick out near a group of high schoolers that somehow made it into a college party, and decides against it.

He grabs Luke’s wrist to pry him off; Luke beams at him, oblivious and unable to read that Michael is getting flustered.

“Yeah, well. I have a penis, that’s what happens, it gets hard.” He mumbles while scoping out their surroundings and shoving Luke’s grabby hands away. 

“Luke.” The younger boy looks at him in the eyes, pretty and innocent and zonked out of his mind. Michael immediately softens.“Baby…”

“Mmmmm?”

He hands Luke the water again because he really _does_ need some in his system and that’s why he got the cup in the first place. When he makes sure Luke’s got it and won’t spill it, he tells him to drink. Luke lifts the rim to his lips.

“I think I’m gonna go find Ashton.” Michael says. “I don’t think he’s been drinking tonight…He can drive you home, if you really need to go okay?”

“No!” Luke tears the cup from his mouth and grips on to his sleeve. “I want _you_ to drive me. Want you to stay with me. S'better at night if you’re with me.” He pouts. They both know how lonely he gets in a large house on his own, his parents away on a business trip and his brothers off on their own accord.

Michael gives him a sad, knowing smile and leans in close “Hey.” His hand runs through Luke’s soft damp hair, coaxing his lost eyes to focus, when he does he sinks against the wall, Mikey’s lips press against his mouth lightly enough that they aren’t kissing, but more so breathing in each other’s air. “I can’t be with you at your place…But I can still _be_ with you, Luke. It just has to be in my room, okay bub? Can you come to my room?”

Luke makes a face and slumps his shoulders like he wants to just say okay, but is ultimately stubborn. Michael takes further action and presses feather light kisses against his lips, across his stubbly cheek, hoping what he’s doing is convincing enough, squashing his pride.

“Please.” He whispers and kisses again, and again and again, up his jaw, they get a bit heavier, wet and hot searing into the blond’s skin until he’s putty in Michael’s hands.

Luke makes a tiny noise and shivers, resting his hands on Mikey’s belly and closing his eyes. He wraps his lips around Luke’s earlobe and suckles on it, tugging it gently and licking the shell of his ear nice and slow. Luke is getting a bit foggy, a floating feeling washes through him and heightens all sensations.

He looks across the hall with hooded eyes and his lip pulled between his teeth, noticing a few people staring at them, holding cups and whispering to each other. Luke craves people’s attention, the interest, the low voices and subtle pointing, all while Mikey flicks his tongue on sensitive parts of his warm skin, sucks it nicely, bites it hard. It makes him _unbelievably_ horny, a weak and probably pathetic exhibitionist who can come on the spot if people are watching him rub his hard cock against his boy.

Michael chuckles when he notices how riled up Luke is, he's that much closer to being okay with staying. 

“Please.” He whispers.  

Luke brushes against his lips, aching to kiss him, to smash their mouths together and fuck on the puke green rug that Michael's parents picked out, god knows why.

“I promise if you stay, I’m gonna come in later, and I’m gonna lay with you sweetheart.” He assures, cupping his cheek and placing the pad of his thumb just below his lip. “And I’m gonna make you feel... _so_ fucking good.” He swears, and Luke squirms. “Would you want that? Want the whole house to know how good I make you feel, want em’ to hear me pounding into that fat ass of yours while you cry out my name, let them all know who you belong to?”

His words make Luke squeak, oddly high-pitched and surprised, a heat instantly grows in the pit of his belly and he weakly slumps against the wall. “Please, fuck Mikey.” He’s overwhelmed, in this moment that feels like it’s doused in cheap alcohol. Everything is airy and light and Luke might collapse.

“Go to my room angel.”

Luke doesn’t need much more convincing after that, he hesitantly clutches Michael’s shoulders, attempting to stand upright.

Michael holds his biceps, then lets him lean on him a bit so they can make their way to the door down the hall. Michael rudely shoos people away and Luke responds to his aggression by hiccuping bubbles of laughter and scrunching his nose, mimicking his ‘out of my way’s in a deeper exaggerated voice. Michael rolls his eyes and clips the keys to his room off his belt.

When he unlocks the door, he pulls the large toddler of a boy behind him and shuts it. Michael is a paranoid freak, and because of that he searches around to make sure no one is in there, despite needing a key to get in, college kids have their ways.

Everything is naturally messy like he left it, with an unmade bed and a few shirts tossed around, he looks in the closet and bathroom for good measure and decides it’s safe.

He sighs and turns around to find Luke less than a foot away from him with curious eyes and his hand tugging idly at his bracelet, offering a cute toothy smile, his tongue peeking out in the slightest and his eyes crinkled.

Michael can’t help but grin back, his boyfriend is a moody cheese ball and it wears him the fuck out, but he’s deeply in love with him nevertheless.

He takes the time to admire Luke briefly the dim lighting, illuminating him and his loose striped shirt. There’s a muffled sound of music coming from underneath their feet and the beat matches Michael’s heart.

“Lay down for me.” He says softly.

“Are you laying down too?”

Michael pulls him forward and directs him to the mattress. “Yeah, but I have to tell Ash to watch over the house while I’m with you, also gotta give him keys and the pass code if the alarm goes off.”  He sits Luke down and gives him random aimless kisses, mostly just because he can.

“Why do you even throw parties-” Luke gets interrupted when he gets kissed on the mouth. “If your house is a precious museum where nothing gets touched...and you have codes for everything including your fridge?”

Michael pauses on the apple of his cheek. “I don’t want anyone to get to my leftover cake from Zach’s birthday.” He states, completely serious, “as for the museum part, I allow people to _throw up_ on my carpet because I don’t have time to supervise everyone, I wouldn’t call myself the fun police or anything.”

“Still call you the fun police behind your back.” Luke mumbles and closes his eyes when Michael kisses over his eyelids.

“I know.”

Michael nudges his chest so he gets the idea to lay down. He reaches for his feet and unties his high tops, pulling them off and tossing them on the floor while Luke gets comfortable and thanks him quietly.

He watches his boyfriend tuck his arms behind his head and give him a small crooked smile. From this angle his blue eyes are flecked with hints of green, cheeks and the tip of his nose are pink and lips puffy and shiny, he looks like a freckled prince, like a summer's day Michael wants to bask in.

Part of his soft belly is exposed from his shirt slipping up and the older boy gets the urge to kiss it, to worship every square inch of him and tell him he’s an angel until he starts to believe it, he’ll do that later when he has more time, when he has the rest of the night to lay beside him.

For now, he decides to crawl up on the edge of the bed between Luke’s legs, just to tease him a little before leaving. He leans forward and puts his hands on the inside of his boyfriend’s knees to bend his legs until his thighs press on his belly, and his sock clad feet are suspended in the air. Luke places one hand on Michael’s neck and the other on his arm. “What’re you doing?” Luke smiles.

The older boy peers down and lines up their cocks, he begins rolling his hips and holding the boy’s legs steadily in his hands. Luke sucks in a breath and groans. Michael whispers through his teeth while little pleasurable shocks pulse at very tip and down the underside of his erection.“M’gonna fuck you so hard when I get back, everyone’s gonna know what a cockslut you are. Everyone will be talking about it at school Lukey, how the tall, broad guy that everyone gets intimidated by is nothing but a little helpless whore.” He rasps, pushing Luke in to complete submission, feeling him melt under his touch and arch his back so that his ribs press up against Michael.

“ _Fuck_ Mikey.”

He squeals when the speed picks up after a moment or two, the mattress bouncing and the headboard knocking against the wall at the roll of Michael’s soft hips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, fuck Michael...feels so good.” He gasps.

“Bet I can make you even louder baby.”

Luke hums through his nose, it could be confused with soft laughter, but Michael knows better, he’s experiencing shock waves of pleasure that are making him dig his heels into Michael’s back and clamp his thighs against his love handles. Luke is about to come.

Michael’s hips stop completely when he hears that noise, a smirk spreads across his face with satisfaction when Luke’s jaw goes slack and the skin between his brows pinch, he groans pretty fucking loudly, but not for the reason Luke wanted but because Michael _stopped_ right when he was about to blow his load in his skinny jeans.

Michael lets go of his limbs and crawls off the bed. “Looks like I win the bet.”

Luke groans even louder in response, sounding like a baby lion or something similar. He reaches his hands out when he sees him start to leave. “Michael no oh my god, don’t you fucking dare I was about to-”

“I’ll be back.” Michael chuckles and pets his shin.

“Wha wait!” Luke sits up and latches around his forearm. “You can’t do that!”

“I can and I did and I’d gladly do it again.”

“What’s a guy gotta do to get off!” He cries and yanks his arm around, clearly distressed, and the fact that he’s drunk as fuck doesn’t help.

“Luke, baby. Come on.” He laughs and tugs him off. “The faster you let me go find Ash, the faster I’ll be back and I’ll get you off.”

Luke shakes his head and grabs Michael’s arm again. “Well wait wait what if someone’s in here?”

Michael slumps his shoulders sighs deeply, looking back at his wide blue eyes and his blown pupils that almost swallow his irises completely. He’s confused why his tall bearded boyfriend transforms into someone so needy and small with less than 5% alcohol in his system, afraid of some year 10 kid possibly in the room, throwing up in the closet or something.

“I already checked babe, no one is in here.”

“What if they try to kill me?” Luke ignores him.

Michael laughs shortly and shakes his head. “Luke.”

“What!”

“Baby, the most harm that could be done to you at this party is someone saying they don’t like your shirt, and you’d probably cry.”

Luke’s eyes soften and he frowns like a sad little kid. “Why would someone say that? I love this shirt. I… look like a bumble bee - you said I looked like a cute bumble bee!”

Michael grabs the stubby finger that’s been shoved in his face accusingly. “You _do_ buttface _,_ I’m speaking hypothetically and you proved my point. Calm yourself, you’re my bumble baby still, my sensitive drunken bumble baby.”

Luke relaxes slightly and smiles. “Oh.”

The dark-haired boy shakes his head and rubs his face in disbelief, he’s up to his ears with responsibility when it comes to the boy, if he didn’t love him he’d demand to be paid for watching over him. “No one's here Luke I swear to you. Do you believe me?”

Luke makes a face and crosses his arms. “Mmm'guess”

“Good.” He rubs his shoulder and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

He leaves, Luke gets stranded in silence, or as much silence as a house party can offer, the bass of the music is vibrating the room.

He lies back, shirt askew and skinnies sagging around his ass revealing the top of his briefs. His hair is unruly and fucked out, a cowlick on the crown of his head perfecting the look. He’s messy, but at this point it doesn’t matter.

Luke looks at the most irritated part of his body that’s been throbbing under his zipper for a while now. It aches all the way down his shaft to the seam of his fucking balls, if Mikey thinks Luke can wait for his return he has got to be insane, leaving a drowsy kid with a sensitive dick all alone in his room with nothing but sheets to claw.

He’s been horny as fuck all night thinking about Mikey’s hands wandering up his body, fingers running down the center of his sweaty chest and abdomen grazing light blond wisps of hair above the base of his cock. He’d pulls his jeans past Luke’s hips and pump his length with one hand, using the other hand to knead his ass and slip a finger in his hole so he can fuck back on it and up into his fist desperately until he comes all over Michael’s chest while people are just outside the door, listening.

Luke moans long and deep and begins to palm himself over his pants, the music rattles his bones, it turns him on, lifts him up to the clouds and makes every slight touch feel like nothing short of heaven. He takes a ring covered hand and grips onto his now fully hard cock, gasping at the contact and lazily moving his hand up and down the covered shaft.

He decides now is as good a time as any to pry his belt open, there’s no point in teasing himself and Michael isn’t around to tell him to ask for permission first. He works his eager fingers on the metal clasp and yanks the leather out of belt loops and then stands up on his feet, taking the bottom of his shirt and peeling it up so he can hold it under his chin while he undoes his pants.

Luke pulls them and his underwear down his waist and thighs in one swift motion, his neglected cock slapping hotly up against his tummy and stringing precome near his belly button, he rubs at his flushed tip with the pad of his thumb and feels it jump.

Though he’s almost smashed, he does a fairly decent job kicking his jeans the rest of the way off his ankles without tumbling to the floor and breaking his arm before he plops back on the bed.

Luke lazily pumps his full cock and hooks his teeth over his puffy lip, watching his hand swallow it, the head appearing when it glides down his shaft smoothly and settles it on his balls. He pulls his hand up and the skin moves with his palm over the ridge of the tip, he grunts softly. The feeling is overbearing against his trembling fingers, as much as he wants to jerk himself until he comes all over his thighs he might as well have fun with the situation since it’s drunk masturbation after all, and the thought of Michael walking in on him doing something a little more mischievous makes his cock drool even more.

He takes a deep breath and pumps it a few more times, pausing to squeeze his balls and tighten his lips to hold in a moan. His hand wanders up to his belly button, fingers playing idly with the blond hair there while he decides how he wants to come.

He flicks his eyes down at his boyfriend’s pillow. Not the most sanitary and courteous decision but, the sight is tempting. Luke sucks up on his bottom chapped lip and thinks about how good rutting against the soft cotton would feel, if he’d spill all over the pillowcase like a filthy slut or shoot his load across the bed all over the duvet, having Michael find it when they lay down to fuck later and a wave of humiliation would make his cock perk up, maybe he’d make Luke clean it up with his mouth, maybe he’d grab his hair and shove his face in it and reprimand him like an animal.

Luke closes his eyes tightly and grips the bed so tight his knuckles whiten and the tips of his fingers are a blazing red. He needs to fuck this goddamn thing or his own thoughts will have him coming untouched.

He pries his eyes open and swallows hard, turning around to grab the pillow and place it in center of the bed so he can straddle it.

A breeze rolls from the open window adjacent him and hits sensitive areas on his body, his budding nipples and tender cock that’s pressing slightly against the cotton. He hisses and sits down completely, elbows buckling and head hanging down as he begins rolling his soft hips.

Luke is perched in socks that reach three inches above his ankle, his striped shirt still wrapped around his upper half, and the pendent on his of his necklace hitting the pillow. He’d look entirely more innocent than he feels if his ass wasn’t out, presenting itself for anyone who walks in.

He arches his back and runs his length on the pillow, curling his toes and parting his lips for a groan to escape.

Luke’s rolls his hips in a steady rhythm now, his ass working beautifully as it drags across the pillowcase, tucking and arching back based on the movement of his pelvis. He reaches behind him and grabs his ass in his palm kneading and squeezing himself to give him something extra, to make him feel dirtier when he spreads his cheeks.

The way his eyes flutter open and roll back is usually something only Michael can cause, but everything now seems so heavy and titillating, sounds of the bed squeaking, music thudding, and the panting while he fucks the pillow will send him in a downwards spiral, will make him come in nine seconds flat.

Luke starfishes his hand and digs his fingers into the supple flesh of his butt, his cock hot and heavy against the fabric that engulfs him. It sends pin balls of pleasure through Luke until he shudders from the intensity, moans barely escape the tightness of his throat. “Fuuuuck yeah, mmfuck me that feels so good.” He slurs, mind in a daze, trying to control the stutter of his hips.

He looks down with sleepily eyes and brings up the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the baggy material over his body, past his blond mats of hair before tossing it to the floor.

The boy’s face twists in pleasure when he bends so his torso rests against the pillow and he tucks his arms under it, his butt raising and lowering gently so his dick grazes it. He buries his face and growls from the back of his throat.

The headboard is softly knocking on the wall each time he shifts his knees and humps forward, his smooth back dusted lightly with sun marks, and shoulder blades tensing under his skin are illuminated by the moon casting through the window, and Michael’s old lamp. Luke bets he looks pretty, maybe like an angel frotting on a big bed, working his core until he comes melted platinum, that’s what he feels like when he’s drunk and in the midst of getting off, a little cocky and really fucking beautiful. It doesn’t exactly help that Michael usually whispers against his collarbone that he’s a god, only feeding Luke’s ego.

Luke arches himself and spreads his strong thighs out further, giving a full view of his balls for anyone who would be watching him from behind. He likes that thought, putting on a show for someone and flashes the pink between his legs like a slut while he’s whining loudly, babbling nonsense due to how fucking incredible, invincible, he feels.

Luke pounds his fat flushed cock down a few more times and struggles to stifle his sobs when he slows his roll, swiveling his hips in an easy circular motion like he’s riding a cock for some porno. He sits up, never ceasing his movement and peering behind him to watch his ass with wide watery eyes, his cheeks tuck in and out rhythmically, slightly pink from how hard he was squeezing it a moment ago and now jiggling when he shimmies it from side to side, and when he spanks it from underneath his cheek and watches it lift up and fall back into place.

The sight turns him on, without thinking he lifts a hand to his irritated lips, taking his thumb and sliding it into his mouth while he wobbles his ass.

Luke hollows his cheeks and sucks it lazily to make his dick stir even more if it were possible.

He moans over it, coating it in spit and sucking passionately, as if he would rather take _cock_ in his pretty mouth and gag for it while he bounces and ruts, bangs flopping on his forehead and small hums coming from his throat.

The boy tugs at the roots of his hair and exposes a forehead, running his hand gently back and to the nape of his neck while his tongue explores his thumb, sucking down to his knuckle as small spit noises come from his pink lips wrapped around it.

There’s a buildup that spreads through his back, under to asshole and then over his entire length to the red tip that hits up against the pillow over and over and over, slapping up on his tummy making a wet sinful sound.

Luke whimpers, it’s much higher than the normal octave of his voice, but he loves it when he’s so far gone he sounds like a squeaky mess, spilling out small "fuck fuck fuck"s past his thumb while he clenches and releases his soft flat belly.

He breathes through his nose and lets his other hand can caress his body. It runs down his warm skin, scattered in moles and covered in soft peach fuzz, dripping of sweat.

Luke closes his eyes, his humping is sloppy, uncoordinated now and his thighs grow feeble from supporting his weight. He can feel the come build up on the underside of shaft, he pinches the skin between his brows, bounces his ass quickly while his dick and taint slide heavily up and down the material that’s absolutely stained in precome.

"Fuck I’m gonna fucking come, oh my _god_.” He grunts, pulling his thumb off with a small wet noise, the words are thick rolling off his tongue, a tight squeeze of sounds that match his scrunched face. “Fu- yeah. Yeah, yeah j-just like that.” Luke clenches his teeth, rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

He thinks he sees god when he thrusts for the last time, dragging on the entire length of the pillow before he raises his ass up and off his calves and releases his load across pillowcase, crying out while he looks down with his mouth in the shape of an ‘O’, watching helplessly, come panting the bedding and seeping into the fabric.

Once he’s done, he drops his hips down completely and trembles for a moment, blinking at the huge mess he made. It’s smeared all across the linen, some drops on his belly, some slung on the headboard.

He smirks satisfied with himself, and rolls his body to rub his sensitive prick all over the filthy pillow for good measure before flopping backwards to lay down.

Luke hums to himself and tilts his chin up, swooning over his softening dick, tiredly rubbing and squeezing it in his ring hand without really thinking. He chuckles, sounding a little delusional while he relaxes into a warm state of elation, but other than that, and his heart hammering, it’s silent in the large room.

 

“You came all over my pillow.” Michael says dumbly from behind him.

Luke startles, his hands fly down to cover his crotch and he curls into to mattress instinctively before piecing together that it’s his boyfriend leaning against the closed door, watching. “Jesus.” Luke breathes.

Michael bores into big blue eyes, down his heaving, naked, come covered body and settling on his hands that are clutching his penis. “How long have you been standing there?”

Michael blinks, unsure of how much time has passed since he approached his door, twisted his face in confusion while he leaned in closer to confirm that there was in fact, desperate, _loud_ , sultry moans coming from the other side. Luke’s moans, spilling out throaty and deep all the way up to a Mariah Carey pitch. Michael stood there stunned, his heart beating in his throat when he cracked the door open and was sure enough granted with the world’s most beautiful view, Luke’s jiggly ass on display, bouncing against his sock covered feet as he neared his orgasm, knees on either side of Michael’s pillow completely naked.

Michael had dropped his head and clutched the doorknob, cursing quietly when his knees buckled from the sight and he slipped inside the room quickly and soundlessly. He had watched Luke hump frantically, maneuvering his small hips and squeezing his eyes shut as Michael’s name slipped past his lips like a mantra, or a prayer. He trembled, lost in white-hot pleasure and slicked with sweat. If the black haired boy never saw it with his own eyes he wouldn’t believe that Luke could get to that level of fucked out.

When he finally came it spilled out of him non stop, Luke didn’t have a care in the world how dirty he was being, how messy he made himself and then sat in his filth afterwards, rolling his hips in it while the necklace that Michael gifted him a long time ago clinked against his chest.

Michael had kept silent the entire time, palming own dick that was straining _painfully_ against his zipper. He took the heel of his hand and did his best to dig into his cock and relieve the ache but it didn't work, he started twitching and throbbing so bad he almost cried, a wet patch even formed on the front of his pants from how bad he started to leak.

His boyfriend is a horny hyperactive bunny rabbit and it wasn’t all the surprising to find that he _hadn’t_ been patient enough to wait for Michael to come back to him. “Couple minutes maybe, I see you don’t have a lot of patience.”

“Fuck Mikey.” Luke relaxes now, smiling against the sheet sheepishly and groaning. “I needed to do something, shit, I was probably gonna explode from how horny I was and you ditched me for some kid in a dollar store bandana.”

“You love Ash.”

“I know. His bandanas are still cheap though.”

Luke rolls on his back, stretching out and placing his feet lightly on the mattress like something entirely more agile than he normally is. It makes Michael’s mouth water.

The blond drags his fingers through the come on his skin, looking like a dazed seraph in the soft yellow, hand dipping down to where some has collected on his tummy. “I’ll clean it up later, yeah?” He mumbles, a grin pulling across his face. “M'gonna wash it for you.”

Michael knows what he’s doing, he’s like a cat in heat, unable to get enough of the way Michael’s looking at him, his obvious hard on pressing up against his zipper and his cheeks a bit flushed from being so overwhelmed. Luke _lives_ for the attention, loves when his boy slips from his more dominant ways and nearly falls to his knees.

Michael knows better though.

He presses his tongue to his cheek and shakes his head. “Got a better idea, I think.”

Luke hums and chuckles, flashing his teeth while he beams up at him. “Hmmichael? Tell me baby.”

Michael keeps a cool exterior and glares at him and raises his hand, beckoning him with a single finger.

Luke obeys, gradually sitting up and scooting towards the edge of the bed -taking his sweet time- before he stands, though his long legs feel like noodles, buckling under his weight before he catches himself and laughs out how quickly his sexy sultry alter ego can vanish when he remembers that he’s just an uncoordinated dork.

Michael rolls his eyes and scoffs, dropping his own sexy facade while Luke wobbles his way across the floor towards the dark-haired boy. Mikey takes his hands and tugs him into his body, he flicks his eyes across his boyfriend’s face and presses their foreheads together. Luke leans into him, too weak to stand on his own properly.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Mikey mumbles. “I leave you alone for a few minutes and you cream all over my lavender-scented sheets.” He sighs. “No more alcohol for you… ever again.”

The blond buries his head into Michael’s shoulder shyly, nosing at his neck. “Thought it was juice at first. They told me it was juice so I chugged two cups without really tasting it.” His voice is small.

Michael erupts in laughter, letting his head thud on the door behind him and a wide smile split his face. “What?!”

“I realized at _some_ point okay, tasted like juice to me I don’t know.”

“Might have been because someone dumped margarita mix into it.” He giggles.

“Mmm.” Luke whines. “Why does this always happen to me Mikey, since high school I embarrass the shit out of myself at parties.”

“Correction. Since primary school. Your mom told me you had diarrhea at some kid’s birthday in year 3 so you went to the bathroom and walked out without pants or underwear on, complaining that your tummy hurt.”

Luke makes a loud exasperated noise against Michael’s skin that sends them both into another fit of laughter, clutching each other tightly. “ _Why_ did she tell you that?! Why does _anyone_ let me attend parties?”

“M’your boyfriend I have to know these things, blackmail purposes mostly.”

Luke growls like a small frustrated puppy. “And I like when you come to my parties, I have a little crush on you and it makes my heart flutter when you come through my front door and ask where I am.”

“Ha-ha.”

“S’cute, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re trying to hook up.”

Luke tilts his head back to look at his boyfriend's face, a tiny smile lifts the corners of his mouth and he presses it against Michael’s. “Good thing you know better.”

Michael bites Luke’s lip teasingly and pinches his soft belly, he squeaks and wiggles in his arms. “Yeah it’s a good thing or else we might fall in love and eventually get so comfortable with each other you _come_ on my pillow and I hold your naked body against me after as we talk about the diarrhea you had when you were nine.” Michael softly pinches all other squishy parts on Luke’s torso and Luke helplessly laughs against his shoulder the whole time, writhing and slipping against the wood floor in his socks.

“Mikey!” He hiccups.

Michael has enough sympathy to stop and let the boy collapse against him again to catch his breath while he rubs his back in slow circles and kisses his hair, they both chuckle until they fall silent, swaying back and forth in one another’s arms.

Neither of them talk about how they truly are grateful that they’re together, that they couldn’t imagine what their lives would be like if they had never stopped hating each other in high school, had never realized they had so much in common as they shared goldfish crackers and talked about 80’s rock in the music room, had never become best friends, and eventually boyfriends.

They don’t need to say it, though. That’s something that’s already said, it’s always said in times like these when they’re completely high off one another, big red-lipped smiles and strawberry colored cheeks that complement their bright eyes, they stare at each other like the other boy painted all the stars in the sky.

They feel that now, so no one feels the need to address it.

Michael breaks the silence after a moment. “Gonna lay you down Lukey so I can clean this all up okay?””

Luke frowns “Mmm?” He turns his head to the side so his voice isn’t muffled. “No sex?”

Michael laughs, his chest rumbling against Luke’s sleepy body. Luke likes it.

“No baby, listen, I’m gonna lay you down…after I clean this all up.” He repeats, slower this time, hoping Luke will catch on.

He doesn’t seem to when he scrunches his mouth, peering at him like a confused kitten. “What?”

Michael stares at him for several seconds and waits for a lightbulb to flicker in his hazy-drunk brain, he pushes him back a little and points down at his softened dick that’s still stained with come. Luke blinks once. Twice, and processes as he stares at it too, swiveling his hips and trying to gather what on earth Michael is talking about until his face lights up. “Oh…Ohhhhhh! Because, like _cleaning up_.” He beams. “‘Cause my dick has…come on it, you’re gonna…clean it.” He gathers, Michael nods encouragingly.

They stare at each other with big stupid grins for a second, admiration radiating from them so much so that it leaves their chests aching. The two boys are together in the midst of a house party at an ungodly hour while shitty trap music rattles the walls, safe in this mildly messy room with mildly messy hair and hot skin. And they feel…alright. Better than alright. Comfortable, in a different world standing here marveling at each other’s bodies. It’s all alright. And Luke sobers up once this alright feeling flows throughout him and his bones

He shakes his head.“Gonna clean me now or what?” He raises his eyebrows and points his nose up in the air curiously, doing a dumb deep American accent that used to make Michael want to knock his lights out, but is now a bit more tolerable.

Michael smiles, his chest tightening for this dumb french fry looking boy and his words that make it tighten more, as unromantic as they are. He rolls his eyes and slides his back down the door until he’s on his knees, level with Luke’s dick. “So fucking pushy aren’t you?”

Luke smirks and leans his elbows forward on the door, peering at mischievous green eyes through his sweaty loose strands of hair.

“I love you Michael.” He says softly, he’s been wanting to say it all night, wanting to tell him as much as he possibly can because he deserves to get reminded, to be showered in it. Luke loves Michael.

Michael gives his thigh a tender kiss, but the blond wants to say more.

”I love you s-” he’s instantly cut off when Michael takes him all the way in his mouth and he whimpers, the older boy suckling on his sensitive cock and making his hands tighten into fists from how fucking good it feels to finally have plump red lips around him.

“ _God_.” Luke grunts, watching Michael bob his head and clean up all the come with his soft wet tongue, Luke chubs up in his mouth until he’s fully hard and Michael pulls off with a slow pop.

“Not god. But close.” He teases, lips stretching over his wide teeth. “‘Nd I love you too, sappy little buttercup.” Michael kisses his thumb and reaches up to place the pad of it against Luke's lips, passing the kiss to him. That makes Luke’s tummy flutter.

Michael takes his cock back in his mouth and works down on it maddeningly so he can swallow it all in his throat, and those butterflies inside of Luke turn into shooting stars.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :D !!


End file.
